


Vibrant

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi teaching, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Vibrant: lively; full of vitalityA look into the force and the Jedi's relation to it.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 3





	Vibrant

"The force is an energy created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together."

It was a common saying among the Jedi, but it was so much more than that.

It was a comforting friend when you felt alone, helping you to feel the numerous Jedi through the galaxy. However, that meant that you knew when a Jedi died.

Death yet the force.

The light and the darkness.

The stars and the space between.

On places like Corasaunt, to an unshielded mind, it was overwhelming how bright it was. You were bombarded with billions of sentient going about their day, each unique and loud. In the temple, it was dulled to a low hum by the special coating used on the walls. There was the reason why most of the young Jedi weren't often seen outside the Temple walls until their shields were firm.

The force allowed a Jedi to feel the brilliant life on a forested planet and all those creatures living on it. In contrast, they also felt the pang of death. Death was a natural part of life and when it was someone's time to go, the force sang. However, most deaths in the galaxy were not at the proper time and the Jedi strove to save as many of those lives as possible. It was always the hardest on shadows and any Jedi who ended up in the front lines of wars. The constant leeching feeling of death and despair wrought too soon was often draining and only the strongest willed of them could bear it.

Some, when hearing of how disabling the stench of death, ask then why would you bother. Most Jedi reply that it is for those moments of peace, brightness, joy, that make the never-ending effort worth it.

There was never peace for the peacekeeper, but they found it where they could.

The force was a part of a Jedi, and to it they returned when they died.

They were with the force.

And the force was with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This got highly philosophical and I did my best, but if you have any suggestions/ want to respectfully debate on the intricacies of the force, let me know!


End file.
